


Our Prince, My Prince

by orphan_account



Category: ZE:A
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Moon Leader is a prince and Minwoo his personal servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Prince, My Prince

Tired out of his mind, Prince Junyoung walked in through the door of his room while removing his cape, swinging it over his chair. While he knew that he should hang it up less it become wrinkled, right now he couldn’t care less. His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was quickly take a shower and fall straight into bed.

"Welcome back, Your Highness," Came a familiar voice. Junyoung turned his head to see his personal servant, already moving his cape to hang up. "Your clothes have already been prepared."

Heaving a sigh of relief, the prince nodded gratefully at the other. “Thank you, Minwoo,” He replied, smiling, though it was small with how tired he was. Almost staggering into the bathroom, he stared at the bath that Minwoo had already prepared, then decided it would do no harm, despite having only wanted a shower earlier, slid off his clothes and into the warm water.

He groaned when the water helped to relax some of his tight muscles, sinking down until only his head was out of the water, leaning against the edge of the tub and closing his eyes. He felt weightless, peaceful, almost.

Water trickled down his face when he felt a hand push back his fringe and his hair dampen. Opening one eye, he peeked at his servant, who was kneeling next to him with a gentle smile while helping him wet his hair. If he craned his head back, he’d be able to see the bottle of shampoo next to Minwoo’s knees, but he didn’t exactly want to move right now. “How do you always know what I need?” He mumbled, closing his eyes again.

Minwoo’s trademark giggle sounded, ringing pleasantly in Junyoung’s ears. “Maybe I can read your mind,” Minwoo replied mischievously, squeezing shampoo into his palm and moving to directly behind his prince. “Or maybe I’ve been with you since I was 8 years old, and was specially trained to serve you till the day I die.”

Making a discontented sound in the back of his throat, Junyoung opened both eyes to glare at his servant. “There will be no talking about death here, as I’ve reminded you before.”

Another laugh, and Minwoo lathered the shampoo into the other’s hair. He nodded his acknowledgement of his prince’s words and continued with his work, massaging the other with sure fingers. “Take a nap, Your Highness,” Minwoo suggested, his soft voice starting to lull Junyoung to sleep. “I’ll wake you up when I’m done.” 

"Mm," Junyoung agreed, already halfway gone. His eyes slid close again, and his breathing started to even out as he slipped into slumber, to Minwoo’s approving smile.

Minwoo continued to wash his prince’s hair, being extra careful while rinsing so he wouldn’t wake the other up. He took a washcloth and began to clean Junyoung’s body despite having to lean further into the tub and soak his clothes. Not minding in the least, the younger tended to his master, humming as he did. His entire world revolved around the prince, after all.

A head of towel dried hair later, Minwoo gently shook Junyoung awake, laughing when the latter refused to wake up, sulking like a child. It was a testament both to how tired the prince was, as well as how much he trusted Minwoo, that he would show such a side of himself.

"Come on, Your Highness," Minwoo urged, infinitely amused. "Just a few minutes, then you can go back to sleep. I promise."

Junyoung blinked up blearily at Minwoo, then gave in, climbing out of the tub and leaning half of his weight into the younger, who wrapped a towel around his prince, drying him off. The servant giggled again, almost giddily happy that the older male trusted him this much, then led him out the bathroom and onto his plush bed, bringing out a bathrobe and helping him into it.

An incomprehensible noise erupted from Junyoung’s throat when Minwoo made to pull away, grasping weakly at the younger’s arm and tugging him into bed. “Sleep,” Junyoung mumbled, a crease appearing between his eyes.

Minwoo nodded, leaning down to press a small kiss to the prince’s cheek. “I will, Your Highness. Let me prepare everything first, all right?”

As though disbelieving in Minwoo’s words, the prince narrowed his eyes at him, then gave in and let go of the hand in his grasp. He stared at Minwoo through half closed eyes as the servant sent him a reassuring grin and a peace sign.

Minwoo disappeared into his connecting chamber. It was much more modest than the one he had just exited, since he was just a servant, but Junyoung made him spend so much time in his room that Minwoo might as well call the prince’s room his own. He peeled off his wet clothes and left them in the hamper for the maids to collect, then went back into the prince’s room, where said royal was staring at him sleepily.

A strict stare confirmed Minwoo’s suspicion, and he pointed to the bathroom. “Your Highness. Really?”

Junyoung groaned and dragged himself out of bed to brush his teeth, cheering up slightly when Minwoo came up behind him to brush his own teeth. He leaned happily onto the other, weight slumping down onto the slighter boy as he moved the brush in a robotic motion - left, right, left, right.

Giggling, Minwoo wrapped an arm around Junyoung’s waist to support him up, the other hand copying the motions of his prince. He did this all quickly, rinsing his mouth and waiting till the royal did the same.

"Yes!" Junyoung exclaimed, fist punching into the air as though brushing his teeth would earn him an award. With how tired he was, it probably did.

He stumbled back to bed, one arm still slung over Minwoo’s shoulders, pulling the slighter boy down with him when he tumbled onto it.

"Sleep," Junyoung commanded, voice demanding. "Here."

Minwoo laughed, shaking his fringe out of his eyes. Really, the prince was much too adorable for his own good when he was sleepy. While Minwoo knew that it would be terrible of him to make fun of Junyoung the next day when the latter was only this tired because he was training to ascend the throne, the prankster instilled in him wasn’t something that would go away that easily. “Of course, Your Highness.”

Junyoung made a noise of approval and curled himself around Minwoo’s lithe form, clinging onto him in a way not unlike the way a koala would cling to a tree. Minwoo squirmed in his prince’s grasp to shift himself into a more comfortable position, ending with Junyoung’s chin resting on the crown of his head.

He nuzzled into the column of Junyoung’s throat, placing a small kiss against the pale skin. Hesitantly, he murmured, “I love you.”

At this, Junyoung stiffened, then quickly relaxed and returned the affection. He lifted his head, placing a chaste kiss on Minwoo’s lips, to which the latter responded by happily humming into it. “I love you, as well. When I ascend the throne, I’ll take you as my Consort, just like we discussed. Yes?”

Nodding, Minwoo cuddled closer to the royal. There was nothing he wanted more than to be with Junyoung. When he was younger, sold by his parents who could not afford to keep him, Junyoung had saved him from enslavement by stating he wanted him for his own. While at that point, he had hated the older boy, now he couldn’t be more grateful. “And Princess Yewon…?”

"Has her own arrangements, like before. We’ve gone through all this, haven’t we?" Junyoung asked sleepily, but still concerned nevertheless, one hand carressing Minwoo’s cheek. "Why are you so worried?"

Minwoo quickly shook his head, leaning into the warmth of his prince’s palm. There were a lot of worries on his mind, such as the public not accepting him, a mere servant, who had been sold to be a slave - a sex slave, no less - as the Crown Prince’s Consort. As much loved as Junyoung was by his Kingdom, Minwoo was always afraid, always feeling inferior.

"Minwoo," Junyoung called, and the servant looked up. "If anything goes wrong, well, my brother is always willing to take over. Remember?"

Of course Minwoo did. Prince Hyungsik was one of his best friends, and the one who always helped to cover for him when the two of them pranked the palace. His partner was one highly regarded by the Kingdom - the foreign Prince Kevin, who was by far one of the nicest people Minwoo had ever met - and the two together were considered to be  _the_  royal couple by many.

So it wasn’t as though there was that much pressure on the two of them, since Prince Hyungsik would be more than happy to take on the place as Crown Prince should Junyoung wish to step down - even though he’d whine about the responsibilities that came with it, but Prince Kevin would reign him in. But still, Minwoo knew that it would be a huge blow to Junyoung should the Kingdom not accept them, and that was the furthest from what he wanted.

"Yes," Minwoo said, sighing and snuggling closer. "I’m sorry, Your Highness."

Junyoung raised an eyebrow. “In my bed and not even using my name? How rude, Minwoo.”

Shivering in happiness, Minwoo nodded, a stupidly large grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around Junyoung’s back, hiding said grin in the other’s neck. “Goodnight, Junyoung.”

The royal chuckled, and ruffled Minwoo’s hair. “Goodnight, Minwoo.” 


End file.
